Summer Holiday
by LonleyWanderer121
Summary: What happens when Merida, Hiccup, Rapunzel and Jack go to a summer lodge together? Who knows? All humans. Rated T for some language. A rate and review would be nice :) Thankyou!
1. The Lodge

**Hey guys I am updating the first chapter as I have realised that most of it is in bold. -.-**

 **Thanks Jack.**

 **Jack: NOT MY FAULT**

 **Enjoy ^,-**

 **The alarm was the first thing Rapunzel heard in the morning and it was enough to make her quite literally jump out of the bed and run down the stairs. She ate breakfast probably faster than she should have so she could spend a good amount time deciding what she was going to pack and what she was wearing. In the end Rapunzel wore white summer dress which came down to her knees and blue converse.**

 **Back down stairs she heard the door bell ring and, in excitement, almost fell over in a hurry to reach the door before her parents. She won the race and paused to make it look like she had not just run a marathon. Rapunzel opened the door and grinned as her three best friends stood quite awkwardly outside. Hiccup has his arm around Merida and Jack stood smiling at her. "You ready?" He asks and she nods clutching her backpack a little tighter. Merida threw her that 'I know you still like him' smile and Rapunzel blushed a brilliant red, Hiccup saw the signals and whispers to Merida.**

 **"Merida. Why don't we go and wait in the car?"**

 **"What? Why?"**

 **"Just come on!"**

 **Rapunzel smiled briefly and turn to see my parents smiling by the stair case. She gave them both a hug, going bright red as her mother wiped a tear from her eye. "Be careful and don't do anything stupid." She said holding Rapunzel's hands tightly. "Don't worry, Jack will look after me wont you?" She turned and gave him a stare. Jack stood up straighter and nodded. Rapunzel smiled back at her parents and gave one last hug before running with him out the door and into the car they had rented for the five day holiday. Rapunzel and Jack sat in the back, Hiccup sat in the passenger seat in the front and Merida drove. That was already a bad start as she tended to drive fuelled only on anger and refused to stop till they had got to half way. By which time Jack was clawing at the windows begging to go to the toilet, and the car had turned into a shouting match. Merida eventually let them run to the toilet and grab a coffee.**

 **After a 20 minute stop, it would have been shorter if one of the waitresses had not started chatting up Jack. She was dealt with by Merida throwing a plate of food at her head and the manger ordering them out of the service station. The hurriedly climbed back in the car, Hiccup and Merida switched while Rapunzel and Jack still sat in the back giggling over coffee. Then for the last hour Merida decided it would be great idea to play her favourite music, heavy metal, by the end of the trip everyone (except Merida's) ears hurt.**

 **However they were here, for five whole days they would be without school, homework and stress. Just hanging out with friends for the entire holiday. The tour guide, Oaken had already suggested an amazing amount of festivals and advents going to happen throughout the week. Rapunzel grinned and grabbed Merida's hand and together they went to the room of their lodge and changed into their swim wear, they both instantly started sunbathing while the boys jumped into the lake. Rapunzel watched as Jack and Hiccup started playing with the beach ball Merida had brought. She laughed and returned to reading the book her mother had given her for her birthday. "Don't you think it's weird?" Asked Merida after about ten minutes of chatting and reading. "What?" "The silence." Rapunzel listened for Jack and Hiccup and frowned as the lake had gone quiet. She walked slowly over the small wooden dock and called for Jack, then Hiccup. More silence. She was about to turn around to ask Merida if she was kidding around with her when a large object crashed into her, she screamed and fell into the water. "Made you jump!" The sound of a familiar voice made her smile. She swam out further and saw Jack laughing at her. Revenge time. "Oh my god!" She screamed and started thrashing around. "What?" Jack had a worried look on his face. "There is something in the water!" Rapunzel pretended to be pulled under the water, to her pleasure Jack had swum over and was yelling her name. She kicked off the bottom of the lake floor and splashed him as hard as she could in the face. Rapunzel laughed and then screamed as Jack swept her off her feet and threw her into the water. Hiccup and Merida joined in and soon the lake was filled with screaming and laughter.**

Once everyone had become cold or tired, they all climbed out, sitting on the dock Rapunzel let the water dry off her in the last beams of sunlight. Jack was annoying Hiccup and Merida by splashing them with water while they were trying to have a romantic moment. Rapunzel smiled sand stood up, she crept behind Jack who was in the process of filling his hands with water and pushed him back in the lake. A small yell and gurgles were all her heard as she ran back to the lodge yelling something about preparing dinner.

Later that night the four sat around a barbeque on the porch, Rapunzel nibbled at her burger laughing as Jack and Hiccup argued about who had burnt the burger the worst. Merida brought out a violin and played a jig, everyone got up and started dancing, even Hiccup, who could not dance for his life. As the night wore on the fast paced melody turned soft and slow. Merida and Hiccup had gone inside, still half playing the violin. Leaving Jack and herself on the porch together. "Bet you can't name all those star constellation." Rapunzel jumped and turned around. Jack walked over and stood next to her. "Sure I can name most of them." She pointed at a small group of stars. "That is called Orion, I could tell you a story about him if you want." Rapunzel smiled at Jack who nodded eagerly and leaned on the railing next to her. The world went quiet, Merida and Hiccup must have either fallen asleep or gone upstairs. She blushed and started telling the story.

"Orion, the hunter of Taurus the bull, and Lepus the hare. Followed faithfully by his companions Canis Major, and Canis Minor, he is the dominator of the northern sky. Madly in love with the daughter of King Oenopion of Chios, Metrope, Orion was consistently denied marriage to her. His love for her raged, and while in a drunken stupor, raped Metrope. Oenopion consulted Dionysus, and found revenge. Dionysus casted Orion into a deep sleep, and plagued him with blindness. Upon awakening Orion sought the help of an Oracle. It told him that to gain his sight back, he would need to travel east, and let the rays of the sun strike his eyes. Orion did this, regained his sight, and later lived in Crete, where the goddess of the moon Artemis fell in love with him. Her love for him was so strong, that she failed to light the evening sky with moonlight. Orion's death came about when Apollo challenged Artemis to hit a speck among the waters of the ocean, not knowing that this speck was Orion swimming. Artemis shot a single arrow killing him. In response to her actions, Artemis placed Orion, along with his companions Canis Major, and Canis Minor in the sky, near the seven daughters of Oenopion, the Pleiades. Here they remained as the mightiest hunters of the night sky."

"That was some story." Jack said after a short silence. Rapunzel blushed and shivered, she wrapped her arms round her elbows and looked into the night. "Oh my god are you cold?" Jack realised something and ran inside, he came out a moment later holding a blanket and handed it to Rapunzel. "Thanks." "Do you want to go inside." He asked looking tired himself. "Sure." She said walking back to the door. "See you tomorrow." She called softly, a small whisper replied making her smile. "You too."

To her surprise, Merida was not in the bedroom.

 **Thanks for reading!**

 **Hiccup: Hope you enjoyed!**

 **OMG WHERE DID YOU COME FROM I LOCKED THE DOOR**

 **Merida: The closet duh**

 **-Screaming-**

 **Hiccup: Please read Lonleys other stories, she is desperate for attention.**

 **Am Not.**

 **Merida: See you later ^,-**


	2. Markets

**Hey guys! So this is the next cute lil chapter in the mini story. The big one is hopefully going to come out this coming weekend!**

 **Jack: If you have time**

 **Rapunzel: Come on Lonely always has time!**

 **Are you saying I have no life**

 **Merida: Yes**

 **LEAVE NOW**

 **Enjoy ^,-**

"Wake up lazy!" Rapunzel opened her eyes a crack and screamed, she fell on the floor straight onto her face. Merida burst out laughing and took off the clowns mask. "You should have seen your face." Merida had started dressing into a dark green crop top and skinny shorts. "What time is it?" Rapunzel asked huffing, she also changed into umber crop top and dark grey leggings that went to her knees. "Eh, around nine." She replied and left the room. "You coming?" She yelled down the corridor which led to the kitchen. "Yeah." Rapunzel ran and caught up with Merida who was eating breakfast in the kitchen with Jack and Hiccup. Who looked really quite tired. "Hiccup you okay?" Rapunzel asked as she started to whisk pancake mix before laying it on the sauce pan. "I would be if Merida didn't kick during the night." He grinned and put an arm round Merida's shoulder, Rapunzel couldn't help but be a little jealous. "You guys slept together?" Jack asked winking at Merida, she punched him playfully. "Who wants to flip their pancake?" Rapunzel asked and smiled as Jack took the pan and made a perfect flip, bowing at the end.

After breakfast the four thought that a walk through the towns markets would be a good way to start the day. The market was small but filled with people, almost instantly Merida dragged Hiccup off leaving Jack and Rapunzel to shop together. "Oh my god look at these necklaces!" Rapunzel exclaimed to Jack, "You should get this one." She pointed at a necklace, a wooden snowflake connected with a piece of black string. Jack become to protest instead Rapunzel bought it before he could say anything. "Turn around." Jack huffed and did as he was told. She strung the necklace around his neck and tied a neat knot. "Well if I have this, then you need this." Jack turned round holding a similar neck except instead of a snowflake it was a small metal flower. She grinned and turned around. Jumping as he moved her hair out of the way, Jack knotted the necklace and she turned around slightly pink. "Thanks." "Do you want to keep moving?" Jack held his hand out and Rapunzel took it. "Sure." They walked off arm in arm.

They next stall they stopped at was a clothing one. Rapunzel bought Merida a surprise dress and Jack tried on every fur hat known to man. They took the new bags and moved off to find food, find a candy floss stall only moments later. Jack received a text from Hiccup to meet at the pier so the two started making their way to the beaches, Jack ate his candy floss first and ended up eating most of Rapunzel's too. Merida and Hiccup were already there by the time they arrived, Hiccup looked quite tired and sat on a bench facing the sea, Rapunzel joined him handing him the last of the candy floss. "You guys been busy?" Rapunzel asked staring at the large amount of bags around Merida and Hiccups feet. "Merida liked everything." Hiccup leant back and closed his eyes almost asleep. "We got you your art stuff too." She turned around and crossed her arms. "What about you guys?" Rapunzel handed her a bag and smiled. "We mostly looked round, I thought you would look nice in that." She gestured at the bag smiling Merida looked in and grinned. "Oh my god thanks Punzy!" She giggled and hugged her friend. "How about we go back and I make us noodle soup?" Rapunzel stood up stretching, noting Hiccup had fallen asleep she poked him in the cheek, laughing as he jumped and face-planted the floor.

After a dinner, the group settled down on the sofa, trying to watch TV Hiccup who lay with his head on Merida's lap. Jack had put his arm around her and had fallen asleep on her shoulder. Merida and Rapunzel stayed up talking. "You still like him." Merida whispered almost instantly they knew they couldn't be over heard. "I don't, Jack has his own girlfriend I have accepted that." Rapunzel whispered back. "Look at him, I can tell he likes you back." Rapunzel went bright red and looked down at Jack. "I am going to bed." She replied solidly. "Give me one chance to set you up by the end of the week." Rapunzel sighed and didn't answer, Merida took that as a yes. Rapunzel squirmed and looked as Merida. "What's it like... having Hiccup?" She asked slowly yet with great curiosity. "Well. For starters. He is a really great kisser." They both giggled and stared at Hiccup who had started snoring. "I know he finds it hard to keep up if me but in the end I think he enjoys it." They both giggled. Gently Rapunzel unlatched herself, Jack stirred and yawned he looked up and stretched. "You going to bed?" He asked still yawning. Rapunzel nodded stifling a yawn herself. "I will come too. Night Merida." Rapunzel got up and help Jack come to his feet, they went to the bed rooms and stood at the door ways.

"Rapunzel?" Jack asked turning round. "Yeah?" "Night." A violent shade of pink rose to her cheeks and she mumbled something about a reply and closed the door behind her, bed was a welcomed sight.

 **Hope you liked this new chapter. Its a little short but cute.**

 **Hiccup: Don't forget t and follow if you like this!**

 **Hiccup that's my ending!**

 **Don't forget t a-**

 **Jack: Bye from all of us**

 **Jack!**

 **Rapunzel: See you next time!**

 **I give up**

 **Merida: Byyyyeee ^,-**

 **-leaves office-**


	3. The Picnic

**Hey guys, this is the new chapter of the mini story ;) Pleas if you like and follow ;)**

 **Jack: You don't have to, it make happy**

 **Jack? Why?**

 **Jack: Just showing off your fabulous spelling**

 **Rapunzel: Jack! But it is true.**

 **I hate you both -.-**

 **Hope you enjoy**

 **^,-**

The sunlight shone through the curtains, tiny dust specs reflected in the beams of light, Rapunzel opened her eyes and blinked, Merida bed was un-slept in, again. Rapunzel sat up and stretched she stood up and stifled a giggle, Merida was on the floor quietly snoring on the floor, she never made it to the bed last night. Silently Rapunzel hopped over her and went to have a shower, she undressed and turned the tap on. Water flowed down her hair and she smiled as the grime from the past few days went down the sink.

After the shower Rapunzel wrapped a towel around herself and stepped out the bathroom, she stopped and blinked. Jack was staring at her in the corridor, she waved and smiled, he smiled back, she ran to the bedroom and got into a dressing gown. Walking back to the kitchen she found two of the eggs they had bought yesterday and began to fry them, she looked outside and saw Jack diving into the lake, she watched for a moment smelt burning and turned her attention back to the eggs. Hiccup walked through the door first he looked better than yesterday. "I smell glory." He yawned and got out four plates. "Go get Jack, he is outside." She ordered him out the kitchen so she could set the table and prepare everything.

After breakfast the four had trouble deciding what to do, there was a film showing at the local cinema but Merida suggested they go for a walk. Jack fainted at the idea of walking, Hiccup went very pale. In the end they decided to walk through the forest, picnic in the field and come back for a swim. After Rapunzel and Jack had made the lunch and Merida packed the rucksacks they set off.

The forest was more of a wood quite small but large enough to walk through for a good half an hour. Merida held hands with Hiccup, Jack walked to the side and Rapunzel crossed arms with Merida. "What do you think of this holiday so far?" Merida asked Rapunzel as they walked. "Well. It's only been the best holiday ever and we still have another five days" She replied grinning. "I have been on a better one." Said Jack thoughtfully he stared into the tree. "What? When?" Hiccup turned and saw him grinned and elbowed him in the stomach. "Hey! It was a joke, a joke." Hiccup laughed and Merida leaned on his shoulder laughing, Rapunzel smiled and ran ahead.

The forest cleared leaving a beautiful meadow, Rapunzel gasped and laughed. They found a suitable spot and instantly dropped their rucksacks. They set up the lunch and the boys played football while the girls sunbathed and watch. Until Jack hit Merida in the face with the football and they the all joined in. Merida won after slapping Jack across the face and elbowing Hiccup and Rapunzel. "Lunch time." She skipped back to the food and grabbed the largest sandwich, the others follow suit and soon they were all too busy eating to speak. Afterwards Merida and Hiccup sat together, snogging, again. Rapunzel lay on her front reading and playing with the grass. Something landing on her head, she frowned and felt the top of her head and was surprised to feel petals. "You look cute." She looked up and blushed, Jack held the ends of the daisy chain in his hands and grinned back. "Who taught you that?" She asked turned over and propping herself up on her elbows and looked at Jack with mild curiosity. He blushed, "El did." Rapunzel took the daisy chain off her head and stopped smiling. "How are you two doing now?" She asked hiding her sad face with a smile. "We broke up the day before we came here." He said scratching his head. "Oh, Jack I am so sorry!" Rapunzel sat up and put her hand on his shoulder, he touched it smiling. "She said she didn't like me hanging around you guys, things expanded and I ended up sleeping on Hiccups couch." Rapunzel felt like this was somehow her fault, Elsa had never liked her but Rapunzel must have been jealous and invited Jack out of spite not kindness.

Jack shrugged and lay down next to Rapunzel. "Look at those two." He laughed and threw a stone landing it near Hiccup, he turned around and waved, Rapunzel waved back winking at Merida. "You think those two will ever get married?" Rapunzel asked lying on her back staring at the sky. "I don't think they will ever break up." Replied Jack laughing, he lay back down next to her, holding the daisy chain in his fingers he started slowly pulling off each petal."Don't do that!" she grabbed his hand and stopped him. "Why not?" He stared at her in confusion. "It's just a daisy chain." "Yeah but it's really cute." She answer back laughing, playfully hitting him in the stomach, Jack laughed and tickled Rapunzel, she giggled and squirmed away. "Come here and let me tickle you!" Rapunzel stood up and started running, Jack got up to and started to chase her. She felt his body hit hers and they were both falling, spinning in the grass. Rapunzel giggled as Jack continued to tickle her, she tickled back and then they both stopped. Rapunzel realised Jack was hugging her and smiled back at him, there was a short silence of peace before a pile of leaves got dropped on their heads. "Come on, calling us love birds, look at yourselves!" Merida called and ran away, being chased by Rapunzel and Jack.

Back down at the lodge, Hiccup turned the barbeque on ad while Merida and Rapunzel swum in the lake. Jack had gone into town on a mystery errand. Rapunzel floating on her back, thinking about Elsa in a dazed and failing to see Merida coming to up to splash her. She swallowed water and started coughing, playfully splashing back, they laughed and fought, eventually getting tired and crawling onto the bank. "Where do you like Jack has gone?" Rapunzel asked rinsing her hair and swiping some of the water from her arms. "Like I care." Came the reply from Merida who put on a sassy face. Rapunzel frowned and walked towards Hiccup who was focused on the BBQ, she helped put the food on the plates and lay it out on the table under the veranda. Merida went inside and appeared again with candles, which apparently she had 'found' in a drawer. Jack came back holding three large bags and refused to show them what was in it, saying it was a surprise and put the bags inside. The four settled down and ate. The evening went slowly, whether it was the food, wine or temperature, the atmosphere was perfectly perfect, everyone seemed so happy and peaceful that Jack and Merida didn't argue once.

After dinner they settled outside, all quietly watching the evening turn to night. Merida got the violin out again and played long soft songs, Hiccup joined in by humming softly to the music. Jack causally put his arm round Rapunzel's shoulders and they watched the couple play in content silence. Rapunzel leaned on Jack, closing her eyes and listening to the music, she noticed that he was playing with his necklace. The music finished far too fast and Jack went inside to get his special bags, when he returned he handing one bag to everyone. "I felt like since it was half way through the holiday I should get everyone something." Jack said blushing slightly and grinning. Merida ripped her bag open and grinned she held a small bear made of wood perfectly carved, Jack was attacked by a hug and blushed. "Thanks Jack it's so sweet." Hiccup sat grinning at Jack holding a wooden carving shaped like a dragon. Everyone knew he still secretly had his obsession with fantasy dragons and mythical beasts. Rapunzel slowly unwrapped her gift and stared in joy at the clothe in her hand. It was dark purple was a yellow sun in the centre, she smiled as the silk moved around her hand, Jack hugged her and smiled back. "Thanks." She said still feeling the cloth. "No problem."

 **Thanks for watching this next chapter. The main story should be out this weekend ;)**

 **Merida: Yay -clapping- I get to do crazy moves!**

 **Yes you get to do crazy moves -.-**

 **Hiccup: Hey I have flae**

 **Merida: Flae?**

 **Hiccup: My firey sword**

 **GO AWAY**

 **See you next time**

 **BYE**

 **^,-**


	4. Storms, Festivals and Fire

**Hey guys! I kind of died of like 6 months...**

 **Sorry aboot that... I got busy, then went on holiday, then got more busy, then had writers block. IT WAS EMOTIONAL-ISH. Anyway I really wanted to finished the story, there is swearing and rude-ish language in this chapter sorry aboot that...**

 **I hope you likey and this will be the penultimate chapter so I made is exciting-ish.**

 **Jack: It's probably your worse chapter.**

 **Merida: -Slaps with a fish-**

 **Jack: WHERE DID YOU GET THAT**

 **Merida: -points to Hiccup-**

 **-Fighting noises-**

 **SHUSH I am trying to make a good intro to a dramatic chapter**

 **Everyone: Hope you enjoy ^,-**

There was a tap on the window it was promptly followed by more taps, like tiny little feet were walking all over the glass, stomping and trying to get inside. The taps turned into large raindrops, they hit the window and flowed down until they hit the ledge, forming a small pool at the base, which slowly begun to grow in size. Rapunzel yawned and listened to the endless patter of rain against the window, sleep was still clawing at her eyes and everything felt fuzzy and dark, she yawned again turning to look out to the cold light of morning. Although the air outside her blanket and quilt was cool, it seemed more inviting than the stifling and sweaty heat of the bed, so she got up, carelessly throwing the bed covers against the wall. She shivered, suddenly wanting to get back into the warmth of the bed. Taking a few steps forward she turned to glance in the direction of her sleeping friend Merida, she hid a small giggle. The girl was snoring quietly, her violin perched on the bed side table leaning dangerously over the edge, Rapunzel crept over and -careful not wake her - moved the instrument to a safer location on the floor, she took one last glance before exiting the room.

She stepped into the kitchen and found Hiccup already awake, he seemed to be trying to turn the heating on but looked confused with the controls, she walked over smiling as he noticed her. "Morning, heating's not working." He said still fiddling with the wires in the device. "Why don't we light the fire instead?" She replied indicating towards the wood burner in the centre of the room. Hiccup nodded and walked towards it bringing out a match box as he did so, Rapunzel shivered again and made her way to the cooker, she turned the handle sighed as a warm heat erupted filling the air with a gassy comfort. Rapunzel turned the flame to a higher setting before going to the fridge and getting four eggs from the rack, shutting to door to avoid another shiver. Both Jack and Merida could be heard in the hall, both complaining about the cold rainy morning, she laid the eggs on plates and set them on the table, Hiccup had lit the fire and was warming his hands she walked over and sat next to him. "Rain sucks." He commented looking out the window rather than the fire, Rapunzel held her hands out and grinned as warmth spread through her fingers and up her arms. "Maybe we could have an inside day till the rain calms down." She suggested.

The rain did not cool down till the afternoon, during the morning the four had played endless games of cards, which mostly involved gambling games Hiccup and Merida had picked up while touring the states, by the end Jack and Merida were shouting at each other for cheating, apparently Jack had peaked at Merida's cards and Merida had taken revenge by ripping one of his cards in two and spoiling the game. Rapunzel sat quietly while Merida and Jack argued and Hiccup tried to voice reason, which only seemed to make the matter worse, she stared out the window and watched as the grey clouds faded into a pale blue sky. The rain slowed to a halt then stopped entirely. Rapunzel frowned and walked to the door, she opened it and breathed in the fresh air, almost forgetting that the argument was still going on behind her. "Guys." She said, frowning as no one responded. "Hey guys look at this." Rapunzel tried louder as the argument continued, annoyed, she walked over and stood between Jack and Merida, both to their surprise. "The. Rain. Has. Stopped." She said loudly with a hint of anger in her voice. She moved out of the way as a landslide made of Merida, Jack and Hiccup charged to the door, all grinning madly at the joy of the fresh air, the past few moments were suddenly forgotten, then Hiccup came up with an idea. "Hey, if we hurry we can still make it to the fireworks display tonight?"

There was a flurry of changing clothes and packing bags in the next few minutes, Rapunzel ended up wearing a blue crop top with skinny jeans and her converse, while Merida stayed in a large comfy dark green jumper and leggings, she looked both cute and causal, which suited her. Merida also carried a small rucksack filled with chocolate and money for more chocolate, despite Rapunzel's advice to save money for more important things. The two gathered their rucksacks and met Hiccup and Jack in the kitchen. The four left and made way for the town.

They made it to the centre in good time, the market was light with bright glowing lights which warmed the atmosphere, already people were out and the streets were full. Rapunzel had a hard time staying with the rest of the group and in the end she was walking with Jack, she tried not to look at him and instead looked around her surroundings. They walked for awhile not close enough to look like a couple but far enough apart to look like friends, Jack spoke first. "Hey, you wanna go somewhere quieter? I know a great place where we can watch the fireworks." Rapunzel allowed herself to be dragged out of the square and up a grassy bank overlooking the town, Jack flopped onto grass and had propped himself up on his elbows so he could watch the festival. Rapunzel sat more carefully next to him and stared at Jack in a new light, the warm glow of the bonfire light up his cheeks and forehead, highlighting his cheekbones and lips. She blushed and stared at the fire, regretting every thought and instead thought about how sad Elsa would be if she saw them.

"Why are you so quiet?" Jack asked still looked towards the light with a pleasant look on his face. "Why do you always argue with Merry? I don't really know." She retorted. Jack laughed and sat up suddenly with a bright smile and brought out a phone, Rapunzel, instantly curious leaned to get a peak and saw he was loading music. "What are you doing?" She questioned and got a grin back as a response, 'Show me what I'm looking for' started playing and Jack had stood up. Still grinned he held out a hand, more polite than anything else, Rapunzel took it in wonder and gasped as Jack started slow dancing. "Jack, you know it's impossible to slow dance to this tune?" Jack laughed and held her by the waist, his eyes seemed to dance, like the bonfire had spread and set them alight to the tune. Rapunzel wrapped her arms around his neck and smiled back at him not really wanting the song to stop. Jack leant in and placed his forehead on hers so their noses rubbed against each other. Rapunzel only smiled up at him. "You know I only dated Elsa because I wanted to get your attention." He seemed to whisper, Rapunzel started and leant back pausing mid-move.

"What kind of idea was that? You probably broke her poor heart." Rapunzel said shocked at his bemused expression. "Oh no, Elsa knew I liked you, it was her idea you see, worked with her sister." Jack laughed and pulled her into a turn, she stopped him to his surprise, clearly this wasn't what he had planned. "So you think that would just work? Oh my crap Jack that was an awful idea!" Jack tried a wink only annoying Rapunzel further. "It worked though? Didn't it?" Rapunzel pushed him away from her, suddenly feeling sick at the idea she was ever interested in him. "Rapunzel?" Jack now looked worried rather than his usual cheerful self. "You thought that if you dated some other girl you would make me jealous enough to date you as soon as you 'broke up' Jack that's just stupid!" Rapunzel felt tears prick her eyes. "Rapunzel please." Jack took a step forwards and she took more back. "Stay away from me!" She suddenly felt bad for saying that, he looked hurt, well more like he had been stabbed in the heart. " Look, Jack I have liked you for 5 fucking years. Why couldn't you just ask me? Why do you always have to make things so messed up?" She was shouting through tears, which annoyed her and made her cry more. "Oh I don't know? Maybe it was because you were always surrounded in friends, I couldn't just walk up to you and ask you out." He yelled back however the look of hurt remained on his face. "You could Jack, I wanted you to for so god dam long, but now your too late, I am done chasing you." She yelled in bitter tears, Rapunzel turned as the fireworks started, transforming Jack into a shadow against the colourful light, she ran back down the hill and didn't try to stop running.

 **I don't really know if it was short or what but I hoped you liked it!**

 **Rapunzel: JACK I LOVE YOU REALLY 3 -cuddling noises-**

 **Jack: I know I know -pushes away-**

 **Hiccup: Please don't forget to RxR**

 **Merida: Or read Lonley's other stories (some of them are actually good)**

 **Jack: Others are just bad.**

 **Merida give me that fish.**

 **-slapping sounds-**

 **Thankyou**

 **See you next time!**

 **Byyye ^,-**


	5. A suitable ending?

**Hey guys!**

 **So this is the last chapter of summer holiday, I will start work again on Death Rising as soon as possible, for now I am going to take a short break.**

 **Jack: She is tired of writing about us.**

 **No I am not I have e-**

 **Merida: SHE HATES US**

 **I don't I have ex-**

 **Hiccup: We were never loved by Lonley**

 **Omg -face desks-**

 **Jack: WHAT DID WE DO TO YOU?**

 **I HAVE EXAMS OKAY?**

 **Hope you enjoy ^.-**

Rapunzel finally willed herself to stop by the time she had realised she was in the forest, judging by the light it was around 11pm, the shadows forged by the moon and trees made the place seem ominous with an eerie quiet. She forced herself to take a breath and by leaning against a tree she managed to return her breathing to some form of normal. Unable to stand Rapunzel sunk to the forest floor and curled up in the base of the tree roots. She wanted desperately to cry, scream, maybe punch something but no tears came, it was as if all the sadness had been sucked out of her body and all that remained was an empty case. So she sat in silence and retraced her thoughts.

Jack liked her.

It seemed to obvious now, every time she had seen him since he started dating Elsa he had behaved differently as if he was trying to get a point across and Rapunzel, who had tried so hard to act normal in front of him had failed to miss the blaring sign in front of her. She shivered, reaching for where her bag used to be and almost slapped herself remembering that she had left her stuff with Jack. She looked around and noticed that the light of the town couldn't even be seen from where she was and now she had no idea where she had come from.

Dammit this sucks.

Forcing herself to stand Rapunzel set off, with no idea where she was heading, thoughts bubbled through her mind, something she had read while in the visitors centre about the forest being haunted. Suddenly the woods seemed less friendly than before. She prevented herself from running and kept going. One step after the other, left... right... left...right... She was panicking, Rapunzel stopped and looked around, no sound of the town. She cursed under her breath and rubbed her hands together for warmth.

Snap.

Rapunzel stifled a scream and turned round with lightening speed, it was probably just some animal in the woods, one which comes out at night. She realised that reassuring herself wasn't going to do any going so kept walking. Left...Right...Left...Right...

An hour had gone and she still hadn't found the entrance to the town let alone a light. She was sure it hadn't taken this long to run here, as she walked she went over the event that had gotten her lost in the first place. Jack had said he liked her, he dated Elsa to get her jealous and she had gotten mad. Maybe running away wasn't the best plan that could have been made while in the argument. Thinking now, it seemed pretty romantic in a weird twisted way, she smiled thinking of the way he had held her and how they had danced in the light of a bonfire.

He probably hates me now.

Rapunzel bit back tears and looked around yet again and found she was at the edge of a large clearing, lit brightly by the moon there was a large willow tree in the centre, she walked towards it and sat at the base. Tiredness swept over her, she closed her eyes and fell asleep almost instantly.

"Punzy? Oh my god, Punz wake up I am so sorry."

Rapunzel stirred and opened her eyes, almost screaming as Jack was almost on top of her, he looked worried and extremely tired, despite all the anger she felt for him, relief flooded through her and she threw she arms round him, sobbing into his neck. "Jack no I am sorry, I shouldn't have said all those things this is my fault I do love you I mean it.-" She was stopped by a kiss.

Time stopped.

She was caught by surprise and at first didn't know how to respond, he had eyes closed, she raised her hand and placed it on his cheek and closed her own. She never wanted to part, but when they did, she was no longer crying.

And its starts again.

"How did you find me." Rapunzel voice was a whisper which surprised her, she meant it to be louder. "I don't know, I ran after you, and went to all the places you might be, this was a lucky guess. I felt so bad." He got up and held out a hand, she took it. "You are the biggest idiot ever." He looked hurt for a second but laughed and pulled her into a hug. "Forgive me?" He asked and Rapunzel nodded into his neck. "Good cause if you didn't I was going to leave you here." They both laughed, Rapunzel thought and gasped. "Do you know the way back?" She almost punch him at the fake look of shock he gave her before nodding. He took her by the hand and led her back to the house.

"Come back next year?"

Hiccup was in the passenger seat, the windows were open and his hair occasionally whipped into his face, making him swipe it to one side in annoyance. Jack was lying across the two back seats with head on Rapunzel's lap. "Nah, let's go around the states for once." He yelled back, through the blaring rock music being played though the stereo. "Merry I love you but could you turn it down." Merida replied by swinging the car to one side, the rest of the passengers screamed as they were thrown around the car while Merida sang to the tune. "No then." Hiccup seemed to sigh and leant back, sticking his feet out the window. Rapunzel giggled and looked down at Jack, who smiled and winked at her, returned to the window and watched the sleepy town fly out of view.

"Rapunzel what about you?" She turned to the voice and grinned. "Providing there are no dark forests I am in." Everyone laughed. "STATES HERE WE COME." Merida yelled out the window to no one in particular, it seemed to sum up the holiday pretty well though. "Here's to next year!" Jack shouted and got a reply from Hiccup that you only say that at new year's eve. "Well this can be our new year then."

 **I don't know whether or not I going to write a sequel if enough people ask I will!**

 **Jack: I was amazing**

 **Rapunzel: So was I!**

 **Merida: Obvs I was the star**

 **Hiccup I think I was pretty good too..**

 **YOU WERE ALL FAB U LOUS**

 **And yeah I really hate you guys now.**

 **-Eruption of argument-**

 **Hope you enjoyed!**

 **See you next time ^,-**


End file.
